


Портрет

by Hasegava_Uki



Series: Все любят Ойкаву [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Ойкава был тем еще засранцем, но Кагеяме это никогда не мешало любить его
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Все любят Ойкаву [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714363
Kudos: 5





	Портрет

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативные возможности колдографий

Ойкава на фотографии был точь-в-точь как настоящий: каштановые волосы разметались в беспорядке, на лице широкая усмешка, пальцы сложены в победном знаке, в другой руке метла. Фотография после матча, когда его назвали лучшим ловцом школы. На взгляд Кагеямы — совершенно справедливо.

Ойкава действительно был потрясающим игроком. С него для Кагеямы и начался квиддич. Кагеяма помнил, как тогда, еще первокурсником, смотрел за его полетом с трибун, помнил свой восторг и восхищение — раньше он не знал, что такое квиддич, не понимал, насколько это здорово. Когда Ойкава пролетел совсем рядом с местом, где сидел Кагеяма, так близко, что порывом ветра растрепало челку, он разглядел сосредоточенный взгляд, длинные пальцы, стиснувшие рукоять метлы до побелевших костяшек.

Отличные пальцы. Сейчас Кагеяма хотел бы, чтобы они сжимали не метлу. Кагеяма откинулся спиной на деревянное изголовье кровати, крепче обхватил член, представляя, что это чужая ладонь — трогает, гладит, ласкает.

С Ойкавой наверняка было бы хорошо. Он совсем взрослый, почти выпускник. И за ним постоянно ходят девчонки — даже с других факультетов. Кагеяма помнил, как те спорили, кто из них пойдет с Ойкавой на святочный бал. Такими глупостями Кагеяма не интересовался, но, раз от девушек отбоя не было, наверняка Ойкава все умел: и целовался хорошо, и ну... все остальное. Кагеяма быстрее задвигал рукой, просто от мысли, как его целует Ойкава, перед зажмуренными глазами замелькали искры, внизу живота стало горячо.

Кагеяма тихо выдохнул, приоткрыл глаза, снова посмотрел на фотографию. Теперь он разглядывал стройную фигуру и расслабленную позу — даже под свободной красной мантией было видно, какие у Ойкавы длинные ноги и широкие плечи. Интересно было бы посмотреть на него без нее. И ведь даже один факультет, общие душевые, а тут так не повезло: Ойкаву уже назначили старостой, а у них была отдельная ванная. Наверное, все-таки надо расспросить Ячи-сан о заклинаниях, может, есть какое подходящее. Чтобы стать невидимым, или чтобы сделать невидимой стену ванной комнаты, пока Ойкава там. Кагеяма несильно сжал член у основания, пережидая острый приступ возбуждения: кончать так быстро не хотелось, но представлять голого Ойкаву в прозрачной ванной было почти невыносимо.

Да.... интересно, у него большой? Наверное, не очень. Это же не Ушиджима, капитан слизеринской команды. Но у Ойкавы наверняка и член был самый лучший! Кагеяма сполз чуть ниже, упираясь пятками в матрас. Завел свободную руку вниз, коснулся между ягодиц, надавил, медленно просовывая палец внутрь. Да, сначала были бы длинные прекрасные пальцы Ойкавы — долго, медленно, выматывающе, — потом — его же идеальный член — сразу на всю длину, так, чтобы хотелось кричать от удовольствия.

Кагеяма не сразу понял, что тихий стон рядом — его собственный. А поняв, тут же прикусил губу. Хотя вряд ли кто-нибудь вошел бы сейчас в спальню, все разъехались на каникулы. Кроме Кагеямы. И еще — Ойкавы. Но тот сейчас наверняка на поле, тренируется. Кагеяма тоже скоро пойдет, еще совсем немного. Уже три пальца входили свободно, рука на члене двигалась все быстрее. Еще совсем немного.

Ойкаву уже пригласили после окончания учебы играть за Паддлмир Юнайтед. Совсем скоро он уедет, поэтому Кагеяма не собирался упускать возможность посмотреть на него еще, пусть Ойкава и злился, когда Кагеяма смотрел на него слишком долго и внимательно, и тем более — когда спрашивал что-нибудь. Как будто не понимал, что когда он уйдет, ловцом станет Кагеяма, который совсем не хотел, чтобы при нем команда Гриффиндора проиграла. Совсем наоборот: Кагеяма хотел, чтобы они стали лучше, чтобы он сам стал лучше — и чтобы Ойкава мог им гордиться.

Кагеяма снова представил полет Ойкавы — свободный, быстрый, естественный. Как он легко уходил от бладжеров, всегда был быстрее остальных игроков, даже загонщика Ивайзуми-сана.

Кагеяма кончил, когда длинные пальцы воображаемого Ойкавы сомкнулись на золотом снитче, крепко сжатый кулак победно взметнулся вверх. Потом выдохнул и расслаблено раскинулся на кровати, все еще держа перед собой фотографию.

— Ну что, уже можно шевелиться? — Голос у Ойкавы с фотографии тоже был точь-в-точь, как у настоящего, интонации настолько же недовольными.

— Да. Я просто забыл, что вы живой.

— Пф. Не живой, а колдография. То, что ты за несколько лет в школе так к ним и не привык — твои личные проблемы.

— Я раньше таких не видел.

— Но теперь же постоянно смотришь. — Ойкава тряхнул головой, откидывая со лба челку, и Кагеяма невольно залюбовался. — И не только смотришь, кстати.

Кагеяма махнул палочкой, убирая следы, поправил одежду. Пора было идти.

— Вы меня осуждаете?

— Да не то чтобы. Сложно устоять перед прекрасным мной. — Ойкава с фотографии широко усмехнулся. Даже не поймешь, шутит или серьезно. Хотя Кагеяме было без разницы. Пусть Ойкава-сан был тем еще засранцем, но Кагеяме это никогда не мешало любить его. — Но, может, ты уже все-таки признаешься ему? А то мне как-то надоело.

— Думаете, стоит?

Кагеяма и сам давно об этом думал, но все как-то не складывалось. Ойкава с фотографии закивал, словно читая его мысли.

— Да-да, осталось всего несколько месяцев. В любом случае, ничего не теряешь — ну, в крайнем случае, откажу тебе и буду дразнить до самого выпуска. Тебе же все равно не привыкать. А то меня ты, значит, не стесняешься, а того — да.

— Вы же фотография!

— А вот это сейчас было обидно. — Ойкава надулся и сложил руки на груди — жест знакомый, как у настоящего.

— Думаете, все-таки сказать?

— Да. И мне потом расскажешь, мне тоже интересно.

— Тогда я пошел?

— Да иди уже, иди! — Ойкава нетерпеливо замахал рукой.

Кагеяма кивнул, спрятал колдографию в тумбочку и, сделав глубокий вдох, вышел из спальни. Пожалуй, сейчас действительно было самое время для признания. Больше отступать он не собирался.


End file.
